


lover of mine. // larry stylinson

by peachyytomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Again, Angst, Asexual Harry Styles, Asexual Louis Tomlinson, Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, Protective Harry Styles, SOULMATE AU !!, all this is is pointless fluff with angst, angst with a happy ending tho, erryone is protective of lou, i can't even tag right :), i wrote this on no sleep, louis is a smol bean, this is also me making yet another drabble because i miss them so fucking much, this is me having another larrie breakdown, this probably sounds really repetitive, trigger warning for slurs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyytomlinson/pseuds/peachyytomlinson
Summary: when i take a look at my life,and all of my crimes,you're the only thing that i think i got right.--
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	lover of mine. // larry stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> !! THERE IS USE OF SLURS IN THIS, IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE PLEASE TAKE CAUTION !!
> 
> writing prompt creds to themoderntypewriter on tumblr !!!!!!

the rapid knocking on harry's hotel room door tears his focus from the footie game on the tv. he groans, getting up off his bed, slinking over to the door slowly. through the peephole, he can see louis standing in front of the door, a shaken look on his face as he hugs himself. he's looking up and down the hallway like he doesn't want to be seen. 

"oh god," harry mutters to himself, hurriedly unlatching the lock on his door and swinging it open. 

louis looks up at him with wide eyes, silently begging to be let into his best mate's room. harry doesn't say a word, only scoops him up and brings him inside. he sits the both of them down on his bed, lou in his lap, holding him close. 

"you're trembling."

the words fill the air of their london hotel room, and louis just has this uncontrollable _urge_ to roll his eyes at the long haired man. harry's voice is soft, though, as it always is... it soothes louis, as it always does. 

louis doesn't answer him, just hides his face away in the junction of harry's shoulder and neck. he knows he's trembling, and he has the paps outside the hotel to thank. "bug, are you alright? please talk to me when you're ready..." there's a part of louis that just wants to break down crying because of how caring harry is, and he knows, that no matter what, harry will always wait for him. louis nods in confirmation, feeling harry let out a breath of relief. 

"the p-paps," louis murmurs after about five minutes of silence. he feels harry stiffen, his arms wrapping around him tighter. "what happened, darling?" he asks, resting his right hand in louis's hair, rubbing his scalp. 

louis tries his best not to flinch, he really does, but the memories flash behind his eyelids either way. 

_freak._

the word has always been there, in people's eyes even if they were too polite to let it escape their mouths, in a shout or whisper, it has always been there. it's always been there when they saw his bare wrist where there should be a soulmate mark. 

_unloving._

is it true? it doesn't feel true. he loves his parents, his siblings, and his friends so fiercely that he felt his heart might burst. but not that one lover; and in a world where romance and sex means everything, having soulmate mark means more than anything else. it means something more holy; something that louis doesn't desire.

a sob catches itself in louis's throat, burying his face impossibly deeper into harry's shoulder. his hands grip harry's shirt tightly, and at this point, harry doesn't care if it rips, he just wants to know what happened and how he can make it better.

harry softly holds louis's right wrist, rubbing the spot where it should be.

when louis realizes what he's doing, the dam breaks, and the tears start to fall. "h-haz, i-i," he hiccups, trying to break away from harry's hold. harry holds him where he is though, pressing a kiss to his soft hair, holding him just a little bit tighter. 

"asexual," he whispers, pulling louis out of his hiding spot so he can hold his face in his hands. "i love you," harry smiles, holding out his wrist. lou's eyes wander down to the tips of his fingers, gasping when he doesn't see a soulmate mark on harry either. he looks back up into harry's eyes, getting a grin in welcome. he leans forward to press a kiss to lou's forehead, whispering under his breath, "just perfect, don't worry." 

louis leans forward, kissing harry desperately, hands shaking as he holds the side of the taller lad's face. harry's hands grip at his hips, holding him close, and letting louis take control of the kiss. louis wraps his thighs around harry's waist, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against the other lad's cheek. "you mean it?" he murmurs, voice muffled slightly. "all of it, bug," harry confirms, letting his hand slip under lou's sleep shirt to rub his hipbone. "this okay?" he asks, looking down into louis's blue eyes. louis nods, a sleepy smile encapsulating his lips. "mhm." 

"sleep, bug, okay? i'll be here in the morning, and we'll face it all together, i promise." 

/ / / 

the next morning, louis wakes up in harry's arms, the taller one snoring. he smiles, bringing a hand to ghost over his lover's soft cheek. the left side of harry's face is smushed into the hotel pillow, and it makes lou giggle lightly, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. he stares at harry, completely entranced on how lucky he got to get him as his soulmate. 

_soulmate. harry._

the words sound like music to louis's ears as he continues to look over harry's features. he bites down on his lip, trying to contain his smile when he thinks about it harder. he gets to spend the rest of his life, with _harry._

louis wants to lay here forever, watching the way harry's chest falls and rises, the way his hair moves when he breathes out, the feeling of being safe wrapped in harry's arms. soon enough, though, the day must start, as harry's alarm rings from the nightstand. 

bleary green meet wide eyed blue in the early morning light.

harry cracks a smile at lou, pulling him closer. "good morning, lovely." 

his morning voice is deep and rough, a tell-tale sign to louis that he indeed slept well. "mornin'," he breathes out, tracing the swallows that meet on his upper chest. "you ready for another day of interviews?" harry asks gently, rubbing louis's scalp. lou shrugs, not looking harry in the eye.

"bug..." harry murmurs, tilting louis's gaze up, a sad look on his face. louis smiles sadly, shrugging again. "we can ask to put you on vocal rest and the rest of us can go?" harry offers, but louis shakes his head, leaning up to press a kiss to harry's cheek. "i can do this, haz. i just need you there with me." 

harry helps louis out of bed, leading them over to his suitcase. "do you want one of my sweatshirts?" harry asks, hooking an arm around lou's waist. louis nods, peeking up at harry through his hair. "alright, lovey? which one?" he asks, leaning down to rummage through his tidy suitcase. "that one," louis points at a black sweatshirt next to harry's red button-up with black and white zigzags. harry chuckles, pulling it out and unfolding it so lou can read it. 

louis smiles, reading the text on the sweater over and over again. "teenage runaway," he whispers softy, running his nimble fingers over the letters. harry looks up, watching him with a smitten smile, admiring how precious his boy truly is. 

harry stands back up, slipping the sweater over louis's bare chest, ruffling his hair when his head pops back out. 

"right then, why don't we watch a show until we get the text to go?" 

twenty minutes later, all the boys are heading out of the hotel to their car so they can go to radio one and talk to nick, and _gosh_ , is lou happy that it's radio one and especially nick. harry must sense this, because he sets a comforting hand down on the smaller man's thigh. louis looks up at him, and with a small smile on his face, he sets his own tiny hand on top of harry's. 

he notices liam, zayn, and niall watching them with soft smiles on their faces, which makes him blush. harry chuckles, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"you guys are so cute," niall muses, the other two nodding along in agreement. "thanks lads," harry smiles bright, looking down at his boy adoringly. 

when they finally arrive at the bbc building, they clamber out of the car, letting paul lead them past the fans and paps waiting outside for them. harry instinctively reaches out for louis's hand, interlocking their fingers, not caring if the fans or management sees them anymore. 

there's fans and paparazzi _everywhere,_ and louis is trying his hardest to ignore it and continue to walk towards the building. he's trying, he swears it, but of course there's that _one_ pap who can never keep their mouth shut, ever. 

_"faggots!"_

the word cuts through the air like a bullet, and louis feels his heart shatter in his chest. his knees buckle in on themselves as his throat closes up, the panic setting in. he can feel someone's arms hoisting him back up, but everything is too loud... _loudloudloud_ , it's all too _loud_ and he literally cannot _breathe._ he squeezes his eyes shut tightly, raspy breaths escaping his throat. 

_"_ har _ry!"_ he calls out when he regains some control over himself; or well, he thinks he does... it's more of a hoarse cry while he blindly feels around for his soulmate.

"lou, bug, i'm here, we're going inside okay, love? we're gonna see nick, alright?" 

louis's vision clears up when he opens his eyes, and he can now see harry above him, his strong arms around him. there's silent tears streaming down his cheeks, and he's hiccuping every once in a while as harry and the rest of their team hustles inside. he closes his eyes again, attempting to hide away from the world while he still can. his chest hurts, there's a ringing in his ears, and _god,_ he really wish he took harry up on that vocal rest offer.

a wave of cool air washes over him so he peeks his eyes open, and he feels so relieved when he sees that they're in the bcc lobby. 

"are you okay to be set down, lovey?" 

harry's voice fills his head, soft and slow. louis looks up at harry, slowly nodding, breathing shakily. harry sets him down gently, wrapping an arm around the petite boy's waist just to be safe. harry guides him over to one of the sofas in the lobby, reaching to grab a water bottle from paul, who's behind him. "hey, bug, can you look at me?" harry asks, squatting in front of louis and setting a hand on his thigh. louis glances up, meeting harry's concerned eyes. he reaches out for the bottle from harry, but he receives a shake of the head instead. "water," he croaks, eyes pleading when he looks at harry. "i know, bug, but you always drink too fast whenever you've just gotten over an attack... let me, okay?" 

louis doesn't even have the energy to fight with him on the subject, so he just nods. 

"my favorite boys!!" 

a loud and cheery voice nearly explodes in the room, causing all five boys and their team to whip around. 

nick is walking down the hallway that leads to the elevators towards them, a huge smile on his face. the tension in the room slowly starts to dissipates as nick's smile brightens the room up. liam gets up to give him a hug, niall and zayn following suit. 

harry stays right where he is, though; right next to louis. 

when all the hugs have been given, nick looks at harry and louis, who haven't moved an inch. nick's smile drops almost instantaneously, rushing to sit down next to louis. "what happened, louis? are you alright?" 

nick looks at harry, who smiles sadly, opening his mouth to explain. "we were walking in and there was a paparazzi that, erm, wasn't being particularly nice to lou and i... used quite an offensive slur." 

louis squeezes his eyes shut, trying to block everything out once again. he wants to go back to the hotel and cuddle with harry, he doesn't want to be here anymore. the man's words echo in his head, and gosh, does it _hurt._ his fingers squeeze at his thighs, and when the pain flares up, he cries out softly; tilting his head down towards his lap. harry gasps, pulling his hands away and turning them into fists. he leaves soft kisses on lou's knuckles, making the smaller man peek his eyes open timidly. 

harry's heart hurts at the sight of louis's slightly bloodshot eyes. 

"well i'll tell you guys what, we can go on upstairs, and lou, i'll grab you some chocolate and some tea, how does that sound?" nick asks, a small smile on his face. louis nods, scooting into harry's lap. harry sighs, handing the water bottle over to zayn, who takes it quickly, before wrapping his arms around louis's body and standing back up. louis clings to him, pulling a total koala as he hides his face away in harry's neck, breathing in his soulmate's scent. 

when the elevator door shuts and harry rubs his back, he pulls his head away, looking up at harry. he receives a loving smile, the one where harry's eyes crinkle up and his teeth peek through his lips. louis just can't help himself, he leans in and presses a soft kiss to harry's lips, locking his hands around the taller lad's neck. harry smiles, kissing lou back just as gentle. 

the elevator ride takes about three minutes, which consists of a comfortable silence flowing between everyone. lou's eyes are fluttering shut every couple of seconds, and he's trying his hardest to stay awake, but that panic attack took a lot out of him. 

nick leads them down the hall and into the studio, each boy taking a seat where they like. harry sits down still holding louis, rocking him slightly. "'s good, haz," the smaller one murmurs, curling his fists against harry's shirt. harry smiles, leaning down to press a soft kiss to lou's hair, squeezing his sides. 

true to his word, nick pops back into the studio a minute later with tea and a chocolate bar for louis. he sets them down in front of harry, who smiles gratefully at nick; turning his gaze to the steam that rises out of the cup. "you want some tea, love?" he asks, rubbing the small of louis's back, catching his attention quite quickly. lou looks over at the table in front of him, watching the cup and chocolate with tired eyes. "in a min," he whispers, tucking his head back under harry's chin. harry hums in approval, leaning back in his chair. 

_"going on in five!"_

there's voices coming from all over the studio as airing time comes closer... nick doesn't pay any mind to it, just keeps talking to the boys and checking in on lou and harry. 

lou peeks out of his hiding spot again, reaching out timidly to grab the tea that's still steaming. harry smiles as he watches him, rubbing his back in encouragement. louis smiles, maneuvering his body around so that he's reclined in harry's lap, comfortably holding his cup with sweaterpaws over his hands. 

_"headphones on!"_

harry sighs, taking the two sets of headphones that niall offers him, slipping lou's over his ears first before putting his own on. nick's voice comes through his set crystal clear as he tests out the mic in front of him. he motions for all of them to do the same, and they do. once their mics are set and everything is in working order, nick sends a thumbs-up before flipping the on air switch. nick does his intro to the breakfast show, welcoming the boys, and diving into the questions. 

"soooo, how have you guys been?" he asks with a smile, getting a positive answer from niall, zayn, and liam. nick turns to harry, who watches him with a curious look. "harry? louis?" 

and _fuck it,_ harry decides. _fuck it all._

"lou and i are good, really, really good." 

nick smiles at him, a glint of pride passing through it. "yeah? that's good, how have you guys been liking tour?" he moves into the next topic, sending harry a secret smile as he purposely avoids last night's and earlier on's paparazzi disaster. harry releases a breath he doesn't realize he's holding, and lou feels it because he looks up at harry with a smile. 

a real smile, not a forced one. 

and that's when harry accepts that he's okay now, and louis will be, as long as he's got harry by his side. 


End file.
